(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking mechanism for a wind turbine, in which a rotor shaft of a drive train is rotatably mounted on a machine support of the wind turbine while the rotor shaft can be connected to a rotor. In order to be able to do maintenance work on the wind turbine, the locking mechanism comprises locking means, especially with a movable locking bolt, which makes it possible to establish a rotationally fixed positive connection between the rotor or the rotor shaft and the machine support. In order do so, a rotational position of the rotor shaft can automatically be detected in a DESIRED position, and, furthermore, the locking means can be automatically engaged when said DESIRED position has been reached. The disclosed mechanism additionally comprises at least one deceleration device for affecting the drive train, thus allowing the rotational speed of the rotor and the rotor shaft to be reduced. Suchlike locking mechanisms are necessary because during maintenance work the rotor and the drive train of the wind turbine must be locked in a form-fit manner due to safety reasons. In order to do so, in the majority of cases, a locking bolt being movably mounted on the machine support is inserted into an opening of a locking disk which is connected to the rotor shaft in a rotatably fixed manner. In doing so, the rotor and the rotor shaft are connected in a rotatably fixed manner to the machine support of the wind turbine.
(2) Description of Related Art
DE 10 2004 013 624 A1 discloses suchlike device whereas a locking bolt can be inserted into openings of a locking disk. This is accomplished automatically when the rotor and a locking disk which is connected to the rotor are in a DESIRED position, so that the locking bolt and the openings of the locking disk are aligned with each other. Here the essential problem is that a stopping of the rotor in a defined and locally determined DESIRED position can hardly be achieved by the teaching of the invention and the features disclosed in said document.